Le Loup Rouge
by Aleandra Forasco
Summary: Derek est un jeune écrivain anglais qui vient de s'installer à Montmartre dans l'espoir d'écrire une pièce mémorable. Cependant, un argentin inanimé traversant son plafond va bouleverser sa vie et le projettera dans l'univers du Loup Rouge où il rencontrera le jeune et magnifique Stiles...


Le Loup Rouge

Romance, Humour, Drame

Tout d'abord bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je suis Aleandra Forasco. Voici ma première fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Note : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis et l'univers du Loup Rouge au film Le Moulin Rouge de Baz Luhrmann.

Note 2 : Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, je recherche actuellement une beta reader si vous êtes intéressé(e) toute les informations pour me contacter son dans ma bio sur mon profil.

Prologue :

Jeune écrivain anglais, Derek vient s'installer armé de sa machine à écrire et des rêves plein la tête à Montmartre dans l'espoir d'écrire une pièce mémorable sur les valeurs que prône la culture bohème : la vérité, la liberté et l'amour. Un problème subsiste : il n'a jamais vécu l'amour. Et dans sa tête résonnent encore les paroles de son père « L'amour ! L'amour ! Tu n'as que ce mot en bouche, ce n'est pas grâce à l'amour que tu t'épanouiras ! ». Seulement voilà, Derek veut le vivre et fera tout pour.

x.O.x

Paris, Montmartre, 1899 « L'été de l'amour »

« _Nom de dieu ! »

Un homme inanimé venait soudainement de traverser le plafond de mon studio. Et tout aussi soudainement ma porte s'ouvrit en fracas laissant apparaître un homme brun plus jeune que moi et possédant une canne.

« _Pardon pour cette intrusion !- Disait-t-il en boitant jusqu'à moi. Je suis Scott McCall et ça ! Bah c'est Liam notre comédien principal narcoleptique. »

Trop d'informations pour mon petit cerveau ! Trois têtes apparurent dans le trou de mon plafond.

« _Scott ! Si l'argentin narcoleptique continue ainsi ma pièce ne sera jamais prête à être présentée au financier de Finstock demain ! Nous sommes perdus !

_ Malia, calme-toi ! Il nous suffit de trouver un comédien jeune et talentueux ! »

Quatre paires d'yeux m'observèrent en silence le prénommé Scott avait un sourire assez effrayant. Et c'est un ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à l'étage au dessus à jouer le rôle d'un berger suédois. Scott fanfaronnait une chanson dont les paroles ne convenaient pas du tout à la musique et Malia devenait verte de rage peut à peut.

« _ Les collines s'illuminent avec le soleil de l'amour ! »

Malia hurlait de rage, attrapant le pianiste, un jeune blond nommé Isaac, par le col. Un grand métisse, Boyd, vient à son secours en tentant d'expliquer que ce n'était pas si mauvais et la jeune femme s'égosilla de plus belle contre lui.

« Je… Les collines ! - Tentais-je veinement.

_ Non ! Je vois mal une none dire cela d'une colline ! Exposa Isaac.

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Elle devrait dire « Les collines chante l'amour ! »

« The hills are alive with the sound of music ! »

Ma voix s'était élevée toute seule et absolument tout ce beau petit monde m'avait écouté. Même Liam, l'argentin narcoleptique qui dormait encore, manisfestement.

« Les collines respirent avec la musique ! J'adore ! » Hurla Liam.

_ Malia, vous devriez travailler ensemble ! Ajouta Scott.

_ Je te demande pardon?!

Et elle partie en abandonnant la pièce, différent artistique comme disait Scott ce dernier me félicitait et me criait que demain nous iront présenté ma pièce au 'Loup Rouge'. Ce soir là, je buvais mon premier verre d'Absinthe…

x.O.x

« Bienvenue au Loup Rouge ! »

Nous y étions plus de retour en arrière possible. Mc Call me soufflait à l'oreille qu'il m'avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec le gigolo le plus connu du Loup Rouge : Stiles. Je perdais la tête les catins et les gigolos dansaient frénétiquement le french cancan sur la piste, et moi je cherchais du regard qui pouvait bien être le fameux Stiles… Presque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent sauf une laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun à la peau couleur porcelaine, un regard moqueur et sûr de lui. J'étais tant obnubilé par sa beauté que j'ai à peine entendu Scott me dire « C'est lui ! Le fameux Stiles ! ». La tenue de ce dernier était magnifique : Un tee-shirt blanc transparent et un short très court noir laissant deviné tout les formes du danseur, il était vraiment sexy. Mais ce fut quand sa voix s'éleva que je perdis complètement la raison : Moi ? Seul avec cette beauté ? Scott voulait ma mort…

« The french are glad to die for love… They delite in fight in duels… But I prefere a man who live and gives expensive… Jewels. »

Cependant ce soir là , quelqu'un d'autre devait voir Stiles : le financier de Finstock, Le Duc. Stiles chantait entouré d'hommes et de femmes se frottant par-ci, par-là. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de son visage angélique et de son corps parfait. Finstock le rejoignit sur la piste. Je les voyais parlé mais je ne savais pas de quoi puis soudain Stiles me fixa et regarda le directeur du Loup Rouge, ce dernier tout en agitant un collier serti de diamants sous le nez du jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête positivement. Ils disparurent tout les deux sous les jupes des danseuses de cancan. Que se passait-il en dessous ? J'aurais aimé le savoir seulement je ne pouvais pas.

« Diamonds are ours best friends ! » - Hurla Stiles en sortant des jupes.

Des gigolos le portèrent et avant même que je ne puisse réalisé qu'il me pointait du doigt, il atterri devant moi en gigotant ses fesses.

« Vous m'attendiez à ce que l'on m'a dit. » - Me disait-il avec un sourire provoquant et charmeur.

Mon dieu. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

x.O.x

La discussion sous les jupes des danseuses allait de bon train entre Stiles et Finstock, le plus jeune se recoiffait et se re-maquillait tandis que le plus vieux l'observait.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le Duc ?

_Totalement sûr, mon canard ! Il ne veut que toi !

_Que préfère-t-il ? Fleur fanée ? Hummm... Tequilla ? Ayyee ! Ou encore provoquant ? Rrrr

_ Je dirais provocant sans la moindre hésitation ! Rends le fou d'amour et de joie et tu deviendras...

_ Un vrai acteur… Qu'attendons-nous ?! »

Il sortit tout sourire et se fit porté par d'autre gigolo puis il pointa du doigt l'homme qu'il pensait être le Duc : Derek. Malgré son regard charmeur et provoquant et son sourire, il eut difficilement du mal à caché sa surprise : il était incroyablement beau. Dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ?

En espérant que ce court prologue vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre sortira le 15 Octobre. Je vous invite à me suivre sur Facebook : Aleandra Forasco, vous aurez des nouvelles concernant ma fiction et les futures.

Une petite review ne fait pas de mal dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisous sur les quatre joues !


End file.
